The primary objectives of ACTG 365 are to evaluate the safety and tolerability of simultaneous administration of indinavir and rifabutin for 14 days, to evaluate the effects of 1) the simultaneous administration of rifabutin with indinavir for 14 days on the plasma pharmacokinetic profile of refabutin, 2) staggered versus simultaneous administration of indinavir on the PK profile of rifabutin, and 3) simultaneous administration of rifabutin 150 mg and indinavir 1000 mg on the pharmacokinetics of indinavir.